Full Lore (All SAS Games)
DISCLAIMER: This backstory is in no way verified by Ninja Kiwi, or any other group affiliated with the SAS series. I have tried to use as many ideas from this wiki as possible, but, as I do not have infinite time on my hands, many of the wonderful creations put here will be left out. Historical/scientific facts included are not guaranteed to be 100% accurate, and nicknames may be used for various events/concepts. Thanks, and enjoy! Timeline Story Pre-Zombie Era, Great War and Atomic War It is the late 18th century, and the Industrial Revolution is in full swing. An innovative man by the name of Howard Vickers, age of about 23, is taken in as a military official in Great Britain. He is given large sums of money to fund his tasks, which is to create various weapons for use by the British army. Development on weapons start, and many prototypes are created before the close of the century. However, an unexpected turn of events leads to the destruction of the many of these prototypes, and forces Howard Vickers into hiding: World War I, or "the Great War." On October 17th of the year 1914, the now 41 year old Vickers escapes to India, and creates a new base of operations. By selling arms under an anonymous name, Vickers soon uses the funds generated by the arms dealership to create a new arms manufacturing company, by the name of Howard Vickers Manufacturing (HVM). 13 years following his father's premature death at the age of 53, Vickers' daughter Evelyn has managed the company into a flourishing company. However, in September of that year, WWII, or "the Atomic War," has started. The violent years following afterward, followed by the war over independence in India two years later, causes the once flourishing HVM to collapse. Now, 32 year old Evelyn and her 18 year old sister flee to an unknown destination. However, Evelyn, her sister, and their children, continue to flourish. Pre-Zombie Era, Resource War The era of relative peace during the Digital Revolution is halted with as the affects of global warming, overfishing, and other human factors slam down onto the resources that are available. By 2056, all fish are gone, as predicted by scientists and environmentalists, and oil supply is depleting. Several scientists and environmentalists join together in an effort to save various species, including elephants, lions, various birds, and fish collected before the extinction of 90% of oceanic life. The Middle East oil supply continues to dwindle, and terrorist groups form into independent factions fighting for oil control, under the name of religion. The UN's economy starts to crack under the immense pressure, and the United States goes into a economic depression, more severe than anywhere else in the world, due to a lack of strong leadership. Communist Russia has been overthrown, and instead now is a large military state, controlled by a destructive combination of socialism and capitalism. The mass production factor of socialism is kept, while the extortion and single-person wealth from capitalism is retained as well. Weapons are created at a massive rate in this new military state, now by the name of the State of Zaitech Armamentarium, or more simply, Z-Arm State. In response to this new nation, China, Japan, and South Korea join together to form the Atomic Control Alliance (ACA). More nations join ACA as Z-Arm grows in size, spreading over western Europe and Northern Africa. Massive resources from the size of the country allow for the near control of the Middle East oil reserves, and this is what marks the start of WWIII, or the Resource War, in the year 2078. Corruption in Z-Arm State creates a collapse in the system, and the richest few of the country restart in a sanctuary in the northeastern corners of the former State. The large military group, now without any central government, is also nearly decimated by fighting among themselves. Meanwhile, the scientists and environmentalists have joined together to create a military power under the name of the Green Faction. ACA has become focused on research of atomic weapons instead of prevention, in the power vacuum left by the collapse of Z-Arm State. After several decades of stalemate, the Middle East is a DMZ with many bio weapons corrupting the area. Three prominent factions have formed: the more peaceful Green, funded with weapons from the new company Z-Arm; the militaristic Tecloxïc, with weapons provided by Z-Arm, and their own company Critical Mass, as well as the atomic focused Rickettsiae, funded by their own company developing toxic and heat based weapons, Ronson. There are other smaller factions, however, each with a lot less funding and power. This is in 2103. War continues to rage for several more decades until the human population is hovering at around 1.5 billion, 509 million of which makes up the Tecloxïc, 427 million making up the Rickettsiae, and a mere 79 million people in the Green Faction, which has lost many battle due to the less aggressive approach to warfare used by the Green Faction. Approximately 768 million other people make up the other smaller factions, warring among themselves. The Green Faction commences with creating, with all of their remaining resources, 75 large ships, each capable of housing 1 million people for several hundred years. By 2117, the Tecloxïc leaders have had different ideas of where to go with their technology. The majority of the leaders feel that the plan to land several atomic warheads to clear up the rest of the factions, joining with the Rickettsiae and using their technology to build bunkers, is the best plan. However, 2.5 million people of the Tecloxïc feel that destroying the Earth than trying to rebuild is a bad strategy; they plan to help the Green Faction in their attempts to build ships to leave Earth behind. In the Green construction hangers, progress is extremely slow. Even after 14 years, only 5 ships have been successfully constructed. 5 million randomly selected people are sent on these ships to restart the human population on another planet, but these people are doomed. The 2.5 million from the Tecloxïc join, and progress speeds up with the addition of advanced weaponry. Within two years, 56 of the ships are finished. Unfortunately, so are the bunkers. Pre-armed with the information of the imposing nuclear destruction, the Green Faction has built bunkers as will house 20 million. 500,000 people of the Green Faction, along with the 700 million others, were doomed to die. The 56 ships were sent off, 20 million people from the Green Faction as well as 1 billion people from the Rickettsiae Faction got into their bunkers, and sent off the missiles. Zombie War Era, SAS 1 Aboard the first wave of ships sent out spreads a disease. It is only the common cold, but is intensified by the fact that the people are in space. The ships turn back, and trundle back for help back on Earth. The missiles launched in 2119 have had a lasting impact on Earth. 99% of land is uninhabitable; the only bits that are were protected by the Tecloxïc shields. The radiation levels stay deadly until 2135, at which point it is safe for people to come out, albiet suited. The ship reaches Earth in 2124, and the 2.3 million people left are hit by a deadly wave of radiation. Mutations occur rapidly in the already powerful cold cells, and people begin to die quickly from the disease. The survivors notice in terror that their friends have turned into shambling zombies. 3 types quickly form: a slow, weak type, a fast, weak type, and a slow, strong type.